Amores de Primavera IV
by Rebeca Maria
Summary: A amizade entre Rony e Hermione nunca conseguirá preencher a falta do amor entre eles. Mas talvez o amor seja tão simples como um beijo...
1. Chapter 1

**Amores de Primavera 4**

**Rony**** & Hermione**

**_Primavera Dois_**

**Série Amores**** – ****Por Rebeca Maria**

**Obs****: Não há spoilers de Half-Blood Prince. Eu já li o livro e é realmente maravilhoso, mas ele é totalmente ignorado nessa história!**

**Sobre a Série "Amores"**

A Série Amores foi criada durante uma das infindáveis aulas chatas... Serão cinco histórias independentes, contando o nascimento de grandes amores, com ou sem final feliz... Para ler uma história não precisa necessariamente ter lido as outras (nesse caso, específica e unicamente, é recomendável a leitura de Amores de Primavera 2, também de Rony e Hermione), mesmo que elas façam parte de uma história em comum, percorrendo uma ordem cronológica definida.

E por que _Amores de Primavera_ e não _de Verão, Outono _ou _Inverno_? Verão é passageiro e Inverno é frio. No Outono, é como se tudo acabasse, então, escolhi Primavera porque dá a impressão de que tudo começa ali...

**As Boas Vindas à Primavera**

A amizade entre Rony e Hermione nunca conseguirá preencher a falta do amor entre eles. Mas talvez o amor seja tão simples como um beijo, e a seguir um casamento, e uma grande família feliz...


	2. Conversas Amigáveis

**Amores de Primavera 4**

**Capítulo UM**

**Ralações Amigáveis**

Rony colocou o tal _falador_ no gancho, com uma sensação de divertimento e receio ao mesmo tempo.

O primeiro porque acabara de conversar com Harry, com quem não falava já há quase três meses, e porque o amigo lhe dissera que finalmente voltaria para Londres depois de ter passado uma temporada na Alemanha.

O segundo porque Harry dissera que traria um presente para Megan, sua filha, o qual ela gostaria muito. Rony não gostava nem de pensar que poderia ter um animal, dali a poucas horas, em sua casa, babando em cima dele, e pulando e... fazendo mais um monte de coisas que animais irracionais geralmente fazem...

"Papai! Papai!- pequenos bracinhos se enroscaram em volta do pescoço de Rony- Quando o tio Harry volta? Hein? Hein?

"Olá para você também, mocinha!- ele falou, divertido, segurando a filha à frente do corpo- O que você andou contando para o tio Harry, hein?

"Eu?- ela perguntou inutilmente- Não contei nada para ele, papai.- ela falou- Nada que não seja verdade.- acrescentou em seguida.

"Espero que não tenha falado demais, pequena.

"Não falei. Quando o tio Harry volta?

"Você não pode se contentar em ter só o seu pai?- Rony perguntou.

"O tio Harry tem cachorro.- a garotinha respondeu.

"Ah! Só porque o tio Harry tem cachorro e o papai não, quer dizer que você não pode se contentar só comigo?- Rony fingiu estar magoado. Soltou a filha em cima da cama e cruzou os braços, fazendo bico.

"Papai, não fica assim...- Megan falou, com nítida preocupação- Eu não queria...- Rony abriu um largo sorriso e agarrou a filha de repente. Os dois caíram na cama, abraçados.

"Eu te amo, sabia?- ele falou, olhando profundamente nos olhinhos azuis da filha, que eram bem mais intensos do que os dele, mas tinham o mesmo brilho nesse momento- Muito.- acrescentou. Megan passou a mãozinha pelo rosto do pai. Primeiro na bochecha, a boca, o nariz. Rony fechou os olhos, apenas sentindo o toque carinhoso da menina em seu rosto. Ele nunca poderia imaginar sensação melhor.

"Eu também te amo, papai.- a vozinha doce dela o fez abrir os olhos. Megan deu um beijo selinho rápido no pai, que retribuiu- E, então, agora eu posso ter um cachorro?- ela abriu um sorriso maroto que ia de lado a lado do rosto.

"Esse assunto de novo, Megan...- ele queria falar seriamente, mas não conseguiu disfarçar seu tom divertido.

"Está bem, papai. Então, como eu nasci?- Rony arregalou os olhos, diante da pergunta inesperada da filha.

"Sinceramente, eu preferia o outro assunto.- ele tentou desconversar- Você ainda quer um cachorro?

"Depois.- a garotinha disse- Agora eu quero saber como eu nasci.- conhecendo a filha que tinha, Rony não teve como fugir da pergunta.

"Bem...- ele começou, medindo as palavras- você, bom, foi um acidente... quer dizer, um acidente bom...- ele não sabia exatamente o que falar e agradeceu profundamente quando a porta do quarto se abriu e, atrás dela, Hermione apareceu. Megan largou o pai rapidamente e correu para ela.

"Tia Mione! Tia Mione!- pulou nos braços dela, dando um beijo estalado na bochecha da tia- É verdade que eu sou um acidente?

"Como?- Hermione não entendeu.

"Papai disse que eu sou um acidente bom.- Hermione lançou um olhar indignado para Rony, ainda deitado na cama. Este apenas retribuiu o olhar, mas de um modo claro que dizia "_o que eu poderia ter feito? Explicado como se faz um bebê?"_. Hermione voltou o olhar para Megan.

"Você não é um acidente, Meg.- ela falou, dando um beijo na bochecha da menina- Você é a melhor coisa que aconteceu na vida do folgado do teu pai.- Megan jogou a cabeça para trás, numa risada gostosa.

"Mione, não diga para a minha filha que eu sou folgado.- Rony replicou- O que ela vai pensar de mim?

"Que você é o melhor pai folgado do mundo.- Megan se desvencilhou dos braços de Hermione e correu mais uma vez para o pai, abraçando-o com força- Eu te amo, mas ainda quero um cachorro!

"Vai brincar, pequena.- Rony disse, e a filha saiu correndo do quarto.

"O Rox está lá em baixo, Meg.- Hermione gritou antes que os cabelos louros da menina desaparecessem no final do corredor- E não corra nas escadas!- acrescentou.

"Você não trouxe aquele babão para a minha casa, não é mesmo?- Rony perguntou, imaginando o cachorro de Harry deitado em seu sofá, babando em cima do tapete.

"Ele está lá em baixo. Quando o deixei ele estava se acomodando no sofá.- Hermione respondeu e, vendo o olhar indignado de Rony, continuou- Eu não podia deixá-lo sozinho lá em casa. E se ele sentisse falta de uma companhia?

"Certo, então você não quer que ele destrua a sua casa e a saída seria trazê-lo para destruir a minha casa! Você já viu o tamanho daquele cachorro?- Rony continuou, com a mesma voz indignada.

"Ele nem é tão grande assim.- ela retrucou.

"Claro que não, imagina. Ele só é maior do que eu, Hermione!

"Tá, ele é um pouquinho grande, uns cinco centímetros maior do que você quando está em pé e, afinal, você também não é tão alto, Rony.

"1.88m não é alto o bastante para você?

"OK! O Rox é um pouquinho grande demais, mas o que importa é que ele é muito sentimental e não gosta de ficar sozinho.

"Eu só espero que ele deixe a minha casa em pé depois que for embora.- Rony levantou-se da cama para cumprimentar Hermione com um beijo na bochecha- Como você está? Faz tempo que não vem aqui.- ele indicou uma poltrona para que ela se sentasse- Ou a cama se preferir...

"Vou ficar com a poltrona.- ela sentou-se de frente para Rony, que sentara-se novamente na cama- Que história era aquela de acidente?

"Ah, aquilo.- Rony suspirou- Megan me perguntou como ela nasceu.

"Rony, você não pode dizer para a sua filha que ela é ou foi um acidente.

"E não foi? Acidente bom, mas foi.

"Foi, quer dizer, não... ela não é um acidente, e nem diga para ela que ela é. Meg só tem cinco anos, Rony, você não pode sair por aí dizendo que ela é um acidente, mesmo que um acidente bom. O que a criança vai pensar?

"Mas ela me perguntou como ela tinha nascido. O que você queria?

"Você podia ter contado a história das fênix que trazem os bebês bruxos presos em seus bicos, ou a do Papai Noel, que dá os bebês de presente aos pais...- ela sugeriu- Mas dizer que ela é um acidente, por favor, Rony!

"Ela não acredita mais na história das fênix porque ela acha muito perigoso caso uma dessas aves pegue fogo no ar e os bebês caiam lá de cima.- ele informou- E ela disse que é impossível, entendeu, impossível, que o Papai Noel traga todos os bebês para os pais porque o Papai Noel só trabalha no Natal, ou seja, no inverno, e ela nasceu na primavera.

"Cegonhas?- Hermione sugeriu outra idéia.

"Uhm-uhm!- ele balançou a cabeça negativamente- Essas são aves tropicais, não existem na Inglaterra, a não ser as que estão presas no zoológico. Ela mesma me deu essa informação.

"Hipogrifos?

"Muito grandes, chamam muito a atenção.

"Testrálios?

"Os bebês não os vêem. Eles podem ficar com medo de ficarem sozinhos lá em cima.- Rony apontou divertidamente o teto.

"E que tal corujas?- Hermione já não tinha mais idéias.

"Pequenas demais para carregarem um bebê. Megan tentou colocar uma de suas bonecas dentro de uma trouxinha, amarrada na pata da Íris semana passada. E ela mesma constatou que era mentira.

"Coitada da coruja.- Hermione comentou.

"E da boneca, que despencou lá de cima alguns segundos antes da coruja... fico pensando se Megan não poderia ser sua filha... Não pode ser normal ela ser inteligente desse jeito. Daqui a pouco ela vai estar me perguntando como se fazem os bebês, ao invés de como eles nascem...

"Você pode contar a história da "semente".

"Mamãe me contou essa história quando eu era criança.

"E você?

"Acreditei. Peguei uma semente de laranja e pedi para a Ginny engolir, para ficar dentro dela, sabe? E ver se nascia um bebê dali. Só que não nasceu e eu achei que a Ginny que era problemática.- terminou com uma risada e foi acompanhado por Hermione.

"Realmente não daria certo com a Meg. Ela diria que come sementes todos os dias e que nunca teve um bebê por causa disso.- os dois se olharam e riram- Você tem uma filha espetacular, Rony.- nesse momento, os olhos dos dois se encontraram. Rony parou de rir e pegou as mãos de Hermione junto às dele.

"E você é responsável por grande parte do que ela se tornou, Mione.- ele falou carinhosamente, beijando as costas da mão dela- Obrigado por você me ajudar todo esse tempo. Eu não teria conseguido criar a Megan tão bem se você não estivesse ao meu lado, obrigado, mesmo...- Hermione não conseguiu distinguir o brilho nos olhos de Rony. Não soube precisar se eram os olhos dele que brilhavam tanto ou se eram os seus próprios olhos vistos através dos dele.

"Não foi nada, Rony...- ela estava intensamente corada e não tinha palavras para dizer a Rony, de modo que os dois ficaram em silêncio, o qual parecia constrangedor, mas nenhum dos dois quebrava o contato visual que mantinham.

Hermione tentou de tudo mas não conseguiu desviar seus olhos dos de Rony. Eram os mesmos olhos azuis que um dia amara. O mesmo brilho, com a mesma intensidade e, o que ela não queria acreditar, o mesmo amor, ou até mais amor que um dia ele dera a ela. Aquilo começava a assustá-la.

Rony não queria por nada parar de olhar para Hermione. Ele não queria perder aquele brilho que vinha dos olhos dela. Ele não queria perdê-la novamente. Ele se recusava a acreditar que, se parasse de olhar para ela, voltaria à realidade, e ela não estaria ao seu lado como ele queria que ela estivesse. Ela voltaria a ser somente a sua amiga, Hermione Granger, madrinha de sua filha, e nada mais.

Ela sentiu seu coração se apertar quando notou que Rony se aproximava dela. Não o amava mais, ela sabia disso, ou achava que sabia, ou melhor, queria acreditar que sabia. Mas, mesmo assim, ela não conseguiu impedir que ele se aproximasse mais. Ela não teve forças para afastá-lo, não diante do amor que ele demonstrava com o olhar.

Rony se aproximou ainda mais, por vezes parando para ver se podia ou não avançar. Hermione permanecia estática, apenas olhando para ele. Rony aproximou-se mais, encostando a sua testa na de Hermione.

O cheiro dela penetrou suas narinas, inebriando-o. Como fazia tempo que não sentia aquele cheiro, e permanecia exatamente como ele lembrava. O hálito quente dela se misturava ao seu, e unidos formavam uma cortina fina de vapor no espaço reduzido que ainda existia entre seus rostos.

Seus narizes se tocaram, ambos gelados, provocando uma sensação gostosa ao se misturar com o vapor quente, que intensificara-se ao mesmo ritmo que as respirações deles.

Hermione sentiu a mão de Rony soltar a sua e pousar em sua perna, fazendo movimentos delicados em sua coxa. E, diante disso, ela não controlou a sua mão livre, que atentou-se na nuca dele, com movimentos circulares com as pontas dos dedos, como só ela sabia que ele gostava. Ele sentiu um arrepio percorrer-lhe a espinha ao sentir os dedos gelados dela em contraste com a sua pele, que naquele ponto estava quente.

Ela podia ouvir o coração dele bater aceleradamente. Ou talvez fosse o dela própria, não sabia dizer. Ou talvez ambos, batendo a ritmos sincronizados, como se fossem um só, sentindo a mesmo coisa, no mesmo instante e na mesma intensidade. Aquilo a assustou ainda mais.

Não poderia estar acontecendo de novo, poderia? Não, definitivamente. Ela não poderia estar gostando de Rony novamente. _Por quê?_ – uma voz distante fez essa pergunta na cabeça de Hermione, mas ela não respondeu. Talvez ela não tenha sequer ouvido. A proximidade de Rony já era tão grande, e o que ela sentia já se tornara tão sufocante dentro dela, que ela não conseguia pensar em nada que não fosse ele.

Ele levou a sua mão até a dela novamente, fazendo-a se levantar junto com ele, ainda com os rostos quase colados e sem quebrar o contato visual. Logo depois, passeou com sua mão pela cintura dela, trazendo-a mais para perto do seu corpo.

Ela tremeu ao tocar com seu corpo o corpo de Rony. E ela quase perdeu as forças quando a mão dele, gelada, passou pelas suas costas, por debaixo da blusa. Aquilo ela não poderia agüentar, não resistiria por muito mais tempo. Aliás, ela não resistira em momento algum até ali.

"Eu te amo, Mione...- ele sussurrou quase que num tom inaudível, mas que só alguém que estivesse tão próximo a ele como Hermione estava agora, o ouviria.

Ela não pensava que aquilo poderia ficar mais torturante do que já estava. Mas, a cada minuto, o que ela sentia ficava mais forte e mais assustador. E piorou quando ela ouviu as palavras de Rony, tão carinhosas e ditas somente para ela. A partir dali, ela temia por seus atos, e não se responsabilizaria por tais.

Os olhos azuis dele ainda a observavam com tamanha admiração, que as dúvidas que ela tinha com relação aos sentimentos dele se dissiparam, e ela teve medo pelo que aquilo pudesse realmente significar.

Qualquer pensamento que ela ainda estivesse tendo naquele momento, foram varridos para longe quando ela sentiu os lábios dele roçarem os seus, num toque carinhoso e calmo, o mesmo toque de anos atrás, ao que ela se lembrava.

Ela estava em tal estado de torpor que pouco importaria a ela se o mundo à sua volta acabasse naquele instante. Ela estava em tão completo transe, que nada importava a ela que não o brilho no olhar de Rony, os lábios dele roçando os seus, a mão dele passeando em suas costas, o corpo dele junto ao seu...nada mais importava...

"ROX, PÁRA! AÍ NÃO! NO QUARTO DO PAPAI NÃO!- a porta do quarto se abriu com estrépito e um gigantesco cachorro negro entrou correndo no quarto, passando pelas costas de Rony e pulando na cama.

Foi como se um balde de água gelada os tivesse atingido. Tudo o que sentiam há instantes, pareceu sumir diante daquela situação.

Rony, com o susto, abraçou Hermione e ambos desviaram de Rox, que provavelmente teria batido neles caso Rony não tivesse agido depressa.

"O QUE ESSE BABÃO ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI EM CIMA, MEGAN WEASLEY?- Rony gritou, espumando de raiva. Megan estava parada junto à porta, olhando para o pai. Seus lábios tremiam e seus olhinhos azuis eram ofuscados pelas lágrimas que começavam a se formar- ROX, DESCE DA MINHA CAMA, AGORA!- o cachorro parou de pular e olhou para Rony- Eu disse para descer!- falou, num tom mais baixo, mas mesmo assim autoritário. Rox aproximou-se de Rony e, com a língua descomunal, lambeu o rosto dele, enchendo-o de baba. Hermione não pôde deixar de rir, e nem mesmo Megan, que por um instante esquecera-se que estava prestes a chorar.

"Vem, Rox!- Hermione falou e, no mesmo instante, o cachorro desceu da cama- Meg, leva o Rox lá para baixo e não deixa mais ele subir, viu? Eu vou conversar com o papai agora, ele está um pouquinho bravo.

"Ele está bravo comigo?- a voz de Megan saiu trêmula.

"Não, meu amor, claro que não. Papai não está bravo com você.

"Então com o quê?

"Ele só está bravo com o Rox, mas não foi culpa sua, OK?- Hermione deu um beijo em Megan, que saiu correndo com Rox pelo corredor.

"Maldito cachorro!- Rony tentava limpar a baba de Rox em seu rosto- Essa baba não sai?- ele olhou para Hermione e viu um sorrisinho no rosto dela- Não ria de mim! Eu não tenho culpa se aquele babão não me obedece.

"Mas ele gosta de você.- Hermione falou, jogando um lençol para que ele se limpasse- Se não, não teria te lambido.

"Falou a especialista em cachorros.- ele falou com ironia. Era visível a raiva que ele sentia- Atrapalhou tudo!

"Rony, é melhor você se limpar. Toma um banho e esfria a sua cabeça, OK? Depois a gente conversa...- Rony suspirou derrotado. Ele jogou o lençol de volta à cama e, num movimento rápido, tirou a blusa e o casaco que usava. Hermione se virou imediatamente para o outro lado.

"Não precisa se virar, Mione. - falou indiferente- Perdi as contas de quantas vezes você já não me viu sem blusa. - acrescentou com certa graça. Ela corou e sorte dela ele não ter percebido, pois certamente, do jeito que ele estava, seria um motivo para implicância.

"Bem...- ela começou, torcendo para que sua voz não saísse tremida- eu vou lá para baixo enquanto você...toma banho...- ela ouviu o risinho dele e corou ainda mais. Ele provavelmente já percebera que ela estava envergonhada diante da situação.

"Hermione sempre será Hermione!- ele falou num tom como se a frase fosse uma máxima de algum filósofo ou pensador. Algo como se tivesse falado: "_Ser ou não ser, eis a questão!"_- Ainda quero ter uma conversa definitiva com você, Mione. Mas depois a gente se fala.


	3. Conversas de Criança

**Amores de Primavera 4**

**Capítulo DOIS**

**Conversas de Criança**

Megan olhava atentamente para a foto da bela mulher sobre a mesa de centro na sala. Aquela era a única foto em que ela podia ver seus pais juntos, ou melhor, todos três juntos, ela ainda na barriga da mãe.

"Você se parece muito com a sua mãe, Megan.- a garotinha olhou sorridente para Hermione- Saiu bem veela, como Fleur."

"Eu não queria que ela tivesse morrido. Sinto falta dela."

"Seu pai sente também, Meg, mas ele está com você, lembra?"

"Eu sei.- Megan abraçou-se a Hermione, quase que buscando o abraço da mãe que ela nunca recebeu- Por que você não se casou com o meu pai, tia? Por que você não é minha mãe?"

Hermione paralisou. Seu coração bateu tão forte que, por um instante, ela pensou que não iria agüentar a surpresa da pergunta. Abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes, na tentativa de formular uma boa resposta.

Afinal, desde sempre Megan via Hermione como sua mãe, apesar de chamá-la de tia. E a garotinha era suficientemente inteligente para observar e entender os olhares furtivos dela e seu pai.

"Bem...- ela começou."

"Eu sei que o papai te ama, e sei que você o ama também.- ela falou, para total embaraço de Hermione- Tio Harry me contou sobre vocês. Contou que uma flor separou vocês. Mas uma flor não pode separar duas pessoas, porque flores são bonitas. Eu vejo quando meu pai ou o tio Harry dão flores para as mulheres, elas gostam. E o tio Fred e o tio Jorge inventaram a flor do amor, então flores não podem separar ninguém e nenhuma flor deveria ter separado você e..."

"Megan, Megan!- Hermione interrompeu- Calma, mocinha. Eu sei que tudo isso parece bem...lógico para você, mas entenda que não é tão simples assim."

"Claro que é simples, tia. O papai te ama. Você ama ele. Pronto. Fim de papo. Começo de romance. Beijem-se e se casem.- Hermione riu. Na perspectiva de uma criança de cinco anos o amor parecia realmente uma coisa fácil."

"Eu gostaria que as coisas fossem tão fáceis assim, Meg."

"E por que não é? Você não ama o papai? Ou você não quer beijar o papai porque ele não gosta de cachorros e é preguiçoso?"

Hermione riu. Aquela pequena Weasley Delacour era, definitivamente, inteligente e engraçada. Porque ela não iria querer beijar Rony? Não gostar de cachorros era um bom motivo para não querer fazê-lo. Na opinião de Megan, principalmente. Ser preguiçoso era um motivo para beijá-lo, afinal, ela conhecia o beijo de Rony, tão carinhoso e, na opinião dela, de certa forma um beijo preguiçoso, com um lento e irritantemente bom roçar de lábios...

Ela abanou a cabeça. A lembrança recente dos lábios de Rony roçando os seus, no quarto dele há alguns minutos, era confusa.

"Acho que não gostar de cachorros é um bom motivo para não beijar o seu pai.- ela concluiu, fazendo Megan rir, satisfeita."

"Então, tia, não se preocupe com isso. Em breve o papai vai gostar de cachorros, porque o tio Harry está trazendo um pra mim, eu sei que está, então você não vai ter mais motivos para não beijá-lo e depois se casar com ele e me darem um irmãozinho."

A mulher analisou muito bem a questão. A conversa estava evoluindo muito rapidamente para um espaço tão curto de tempo. Primeiro eram apenas beijos, depois viria o casamento, e agora filhos...se continuasse assim Megan poderia dar a idéia de netos e constituir uma família tão grande como a própria família Weasley...

"De quantos irmãozinhos estamos falando?"

"Gêmeos, como os tios Fred e Jorge, uma menina como a tia Gina e um domador de dragões como o tio Gui."

"Quatro filhos?"

"Cinco comigo."

"Certo, vamos parar por aqui. Discutiremos isso outra hora...quando você estiver mais velha."

Quase que segundos depois de Hermione terminar a conversa, a campainha tocou.

"Quem é?"

"É o bicho-papão.- Hermione riu e abriu a porta. Analisou atentamente a figura parada na frente dela, com uma enorme caixa aos seus pés."

"Engraçado, eu não tenho medo do Harry...- ela observou, antes de dar um longo abraço no amigo."

"Você não deveria sair abraçado papões por aí, Mione.- ela falou, com graça- Eu poderia ser um novo tipo de papão."

"Claro que poderia.- ela confirmou, dando espaço para que ele entrasse."

"TIO HARRY!- Megan correu para o colo de Harry- Você trouxe o meu cachorro? Trouxe?"

Não foi necessário que Harry mostrasse a caixa. O latido fino de filhote denunciou o presente. Ela abriu com pressa e viu um pequeno cachorro, com o pêlo meio avermelhado escuro.

"É um cocker.- Harry falou- São inteligentes e não crescem muito."

Não demorou mais que um minuto para Rox aparecer na sala e saltar em cima de Harry, derrubando-o ao chão, enquanto Hermione observava tudo e Megan mimava o seu novo cachorrinho.

"Vai se chamar Bilius.- ela disse, alegre."

Harry e Hermione pararam. Até mesmo Rox parou para observar Megan e o filhote.

"Você não pode dar o nome do seu pai ao cachorro, Megan.- Harry disse."

"Faz parte do plano, tio."

"Que plano?"

"De fazer o papai gostar de cachorros. Aí a tia Mione vai querer beijá-lo, eles vão se casar, vão me dar irmãozinhos para eles terem mais filhos e brincarem com os meus filhos e sermos uma família feliz, grande família feliz."

Harry olhou para Hermione, com um olhar de quem perguntava 'Que história é essa de beijo, casamento, netos e família feliz?'. Hermione sorriu de um jeito engraçado.

"Na última versão não tinha os meus netos e a grande família feliz.- ela falou, meio embaraçada."

"É o meu plano perfeito número 3.- Hermione olhou desconfiada."

"Qual foi mesmo o número 1 e 2 que eu não me lembro?- Hermione perguntou."

"O 1 foi a parte de eu contar tudo o que estava acontecendo pro tio Harry.- Hermione olhou estranho para o amigo."

"Meg, querida, você está entregando tudo...- ele sussurrou para a criança."

"E o 2 seria?- ela esperou- Depois nós conversaremos sobre a sua cumplicidade, Potter!"

"Deixar você e o papai sozinhos no quarto dele.- ela falou com grande pesar- Mas não deu certo porque o Rox atrapalhou.- e deu de ombros."

"HARRY!- era a voz de Rony, visivelmente surpresa- Não achei que fosse chegar tão cedo...- Harry deu de ombros."

"Bom te ver também, Rony."

Mas Rony não estava prestando atenção a Harry. Seus olhos estavam fixos no filhote avermelhado que puxava a orelha de Rox de um modo brincalhão.

"O que é esta coisa peluda e vermelha?- ele perguntou, apontando."

"É o Bilius, pai, meu cachorro."

"Bilius?- Harry e Hermione abafaram risadinhas."

"É, assim podemos resolver dois problemas de uma só vez."

"O problema a ser resolvido agora é quando essa coisinha vai sair de cima do meu tapete."

"Não pai, não é este problema. Nós poderemos fazer com que você goste mais do seu nome e com que goste mais de cachorros.- Rony virou-se para Harry e Hermione, meio indignado."

"O que vocês fizeram com a minha filha?- os dois caíram na gargalhada."

"Pai, isso é psicologia.- Rony olhou de Megan para Hermione."

"Mione, você tem certeza que você nunca teve uma filha?"

"Não, pai, eu já conversei sobre isso com a tia Mione. Mas agora- Megan apanhou Bilius e levou-o para o pai- Olhe como ele é lindo."

Rony apanhou o filhote nas mãos e olhou atentamente para ele. Os olhos do cachorro eram extremamente caídos e chegavam a dar pena. Era uma coisa extremamente carente.

"Ele é...- Rony começou- ...bem...fofinho...- Megan riu."

"Viu? Estamos progredindo. Mais algumas dessas seções e você estará curado."

Rony olhou esquisito para a filha, como se não a reconhecesse. O brilho nos olhos de Megan eram misteriosos e engenhosos, e o sorriso era quase que maníaco, no melhor dos sentidos, mas dava arrepios, como se a garota estivesse planejando algo mirabolante em sua cabecinha de criança.

E ele já ia argumentar algo, mas Harry interrompeu, convenientemente, e chamou Megan para subirem até o quarto dela, com Bilius e Rox, para que ele pudesse lhe mostrar mais presentes que ele lhe trouxera da Alemanha.

Hermione e Rony olharam-se e riram dos gestos infantis de Harry para com a afilhada.

"Ele é tão bobo quando se trata da Megan.- Hermione comentou."

"Eu também sou. Por isso agradeço sempre a você por ter ajudado na criação dela. Sem você ela seria uma garota mimada por dois marmanjos e provavelmente seria chata."

"Vocês não seria muita coisa sem mim, eu sei."

"Convencida.- ele falou divertido e, logo após, o silêncio pairou entre eles."

Um silêncio incômodo, que nenhum dos dois parecia querer quebrar. Olhavam-se casualmente.

"Então...- ele começou- O que vocês três conversavam antes de eu descer?- Hermione analisou muito bem a questão."

"Teorias mirabolantes da sua filha, a respeito de nós- ela respirou fundo- ...e da Luna e do Harry- completou, sabendo que a última parte não era verdade. Rony deu de ombros, não estava afim de entrar a fundo nessa história da Megan."

Ele sentou-se na frente de Hermione e fitou os olhos dela. Era aquele olhar novamente. Aquele olhar carinhoso e cheio de amor.

"Rony...- ele riu."

"Uma vez eu disse que meu amor por você nunca iria morrer, Mione..."

"Rony, por favor..."

"Eu não estava mentindo."

Rony se levantou e estava planejando sair da sala, quando sentiu uma mão segurar graciosamente a sua, obrigando-o a virar-se e ver Hermione, em pé diante dele, com os olhos brilhando.

Ele não fez nada, apenas continuou olhando. Ela se aproximou rapidamente, envolvendo o pescoço dele com os braços e apanhando seus lábios num beijo. Um beijo consumado depois de tantos anos. Um beijo apaixonado e, na perspectiva de Hermione, preguiçoso, com um lento e irritantemente bom roçar de lábios, para depois, então, tornar-se profundo e voraz, selvagem e ansiado.

E os dois, nem mesmo perceberam dois pares de olhos observando-os no alto da escada, que logo depois sumiram detrás da porta de um dos quartos.

Hermione, num instante, percebeu o que estava fazendo. Sentiu medo. Do que exatamente ela não soube. Então, ela se afastou. Olhou de um jeito meio confuso para Rony.

"Eu...preciso ir...- ela falou, desajeitada e embaraçada."

"Eu espero que você não tenha se arrependido disso.- ele aproximou para dar um beijo no rosto dela e depois subiu para o seu quarto."

"(...)"

Rony deitou-se na cama, olhando para o teto. Sua cabeça não conseguia parar de pensar no beijo de Hermione. Seus lábios ainda sentiam o gosto doce da boca dela e seu corpo ainda sentia os arrepios provocados pelo toque dela.

Não soube quanto tempo ficou pensando. Ele só teve seus pensamentos desviados quando ouviu a porta do quarto se abrir e se fechar com um certo barulho. Olhou para quem estava parada encostada na porta, com a cara séria.

"Está na hora de termos uma conversa definitiva."

Rony engoliu em seco e abaixou a cabeça. Não teria como fugir daquela conversa, teria?

""""""""""""""""""""""""

**N/Rbc: espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo tbm, pq eu me diverti ao escrevê-lo. Eu realmente gosto da Megan. A idéia original era ela não gostar da Mione, mas eu percebi que o encanto e inocência de uma criança podem muito colaborar na união dos dois.**

**Agradecimentos a: Kamila, Thaty, Chris, Dudynha, Mary e Pri, que comentaram a fic.**

**Bjinhos...**

**Rebeca Maria!**


	4. O Plano Amarilis

**Amores de Primavera 4**

**Capítulo TRÊS**

**O Plano Amarilis**

"Como é, Megan?- Rony pareceu encabulado."

Primeiro sua filha entrava autoritária em seu quarto, alegando que tinham que ter uma conversa definitiva. Depois começava a falar sobre como ele iria pedir Hermione em casamento, e agora apresentava um diagrama de bonecos-palito representando uma grande família feliz.

"Está prestando atenção, pai?"

A verdade é que Rony tinha se perdido quando Megan apontou o primeiro boneco palito como sendo ele.

"Olhe pai, é o seguinte. Eu vou começar de novo. O diagrama é bem fácil.- ela apontou os desenhos no pergaminho- Este boneco palito é você e este com cabelos é a tia Mione. Estes outros bonecos palito com as cabeças coladas são vocês dois se beijando. Depois, esse boneco palito ajoelhado na frente do boneco palito de cabelos é você ajoelhado pedindo a tia Mione em casamento. Aqui são vocês dois se casando. E este monte de bonecos palito é a nossa grande família feliz."

Rony piscou os olhos, ainda absorvendo toda a historinha de bonecos palito meticulosamente desenhada por sua filha.

"Quem são todos esses bonecos-palito, Megan?- ele apontou para o que seria a 'grande família feliz'."

"Estes dois são vocês. Este pequenino boneco palito no colo da tia Mione é o meu irmão domador de dragões. Esta sou eu. Estes dois iguais pouco menores que eu são os meus irmãos gêmeos inventores de logros, esta pequena é a minha irmã fujona, como a tia Gina. Este casal é o tio Harry e tia Luna, mas eles não têm filhos. Este outro trio de bonecos palito fazem a tia Gina, o marido dela e o filho. Aqui estão o vovô e a vovó, mas a vovó não é um boneco palito, mas poderia ser um boneco caixa de palito... e todos os outros são todos os tios. Esta é a grande família feliz."

"Grande família feliz de bonecos-palito, certo, eu entendi a história."

"Então entendeu que o primeiro passo é beijar a tia Mione?"

"Não, Megan, ela não quer."

Megan soltou um _Puift!_ Indignada e bateu com a mão na testa do pai, indicando que ele era um caso perdido.

"Claro que ela quer, pai. O que está dando errado é que você a está deixando fugir sempre. Então, preste atenção dessa vez, ok?- ele assentiu- Está vendo essa flor amarela? Pois é, o tio Harry trouxe da Alemanha e ela se chama _Amarilis_, e é conhecida como a flor da harmonia. Então, ela obviamente harmoniza um ambiente, se é que me entende. Espere até o momento certo, dê a flor para a tia Mione e dê um beijo nela. Mas não a deixe fugir."

"Megan, isso não vai dar certo.- ele pegou-se pensando em fazer o que Megan mandava e, por um momento apenas, repudiou-se."

"Se você deixá-la fugir, é claro que não vai dar certo. Você deixou que ela fugisse lá em baixo e ela foi embora."

"Ela se arrependeu de ter me beijado."

"Ela não te beijaria se fosse se arrepender, pai. Até parece que a tia Mione se arrepende de alguma coisa. Não a conhece, não?"

Certo. Rony acabara de admitir que aquele era um sermão. Uma bronca de Megan. E ele tinha que admitir também que ela dava uma bronca muito bem nele, de modo que o fizesse enxergar verdades que estavam na frente dele e ele não percebera antes.

Mas Megan não esperou que o pai respondesse. Deixou a rosa amarela sobre a cama dele e saiu do quarto, indo direto falar com Harry para acertar os detalhes da terceira parte do plano perfeito número 3, por Megan Weasley Delacour.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""

O plano era algo particularmente simples. Consistia, primeiramente, em um passeio no parque com uma estratégica saída de Harry e Megan, alegando que Rox tinha fugido, deixando Rony e Hermione sozinhos para um pôr do sol perfeito.

O parque era lindo. Havia muitas árvores ao redor, brinquedos para crianças e uma agradável atmosfera para um passeio em família. Rony e Hermione, àquela altura, tinham saído para comprar sorvetes. Harry ainda recebia instruções de Megan para a execução do plano Amarilis.

"Então será agora que eu mando o Rox correr até o outro lado do parque?- Harry perguntou."

"Não, só quando eles chegarem.- ela informou, estreitando os olhos para observar o pai e a tia se aproximando- Rox tem que fazer com que a tia Mione se suje com sorvete para o papai ficar com ela enquanto nós vamos atrás dele. Depois que capturarmos o Rox nós o mandamos de volta até eles para ficar atento à execução do plano, enquanto nós vamos a uma loja de brinquedos."

"Certo, eu acho que entendi tudo."

"Então, pode soltar o Rox.- Harry segurou a coleira por um instante."

"Você sabe o que fazer, Rox.- e soltou-o."

O cachorro correu. Rony e Hermione vinham distraídos, conversando e rindo, nem perceberam quando o cachorro se aproximou com velocidade e apanhou um dos sorvetes da mão da mulher. O outro, com o susto, caiu em sua roupa. Rony olhou do cachorro para Harry e Megan.

Eles, mais do que rápido, se levantaram e correram atrás de Rox, gritando que eles ficassem por lá caso Rox aparecesse. Nem Rony nem Hermione reclamaram.

Rony ajudou Hermione a limpar a roupa e depois convidou-a para sentar sobre a grama, numa posição privilegiada para ver o pôr do sol, debaixo de uma sombra agradável.

"Rony...- ela começou, embaraçada- sobre o beijo...- ele riu."

"Só não me diga que se arrependeu. Doeria muito saber disso."

"Não era isso que eu ia dizer."

"Então...?"

"Eu andei conversando com a Megan..."

"Ela também conversou comigo, aliás, me deu um bom sermão.- ele parou e olhou pra ela- Mas não é sobre a Megan que você quer falar, é?"

"Não, não é. Ela era só um meio de fugir de um assunto do qual eu não sei falar. Acho que este é um dos assuntos que não se encontra em livros, pelo menos não escrito em forma que valha à pena ler e seguir...é embaraçoso, é difícil agir e dizer qualquer coisa...- Rony riu da expressão engraçada de Hermione- ...eu não sei o que dizer...não sei como começar..."

"Podemos começar assim.- ele inclinou a cabeça e, delicadamente, virou o rosto de Hermione para apanhar os lábios dela, num beijo gentil e carinhoso."

Ela estava encabulada. Rony a olhava com um sorriso maroto que a deixava ainda mais corada com toda aquela situação. Começar com um beijo era um bom jeito, mas mesmo assim ela não sabia o que falar.

Certo que ela admitira ainda amar Rony, e que o que ela mais queria era sempre estar ao lado dele, mas daí a por em prática todo o discurso que ela ensaiara na frente do espelho, era uma coisa muito diferente.

"Megan comentou algo sobre uma flor não poder separar duas pessoas.- ela falou- porque flores são bonitas e alegres..."

Rony apanhou a flor amarela e mostrou a Hermione. A flor parecia uma rosa, mas era um pouco maior e era dourada.

"Ela comentou algo sobre uma tal de Amarilis...e disse algo sobre uma grande família feliz de bonecos-palito...- Hermione riu."

"Eu não acredito que uma criança nos fez enxergar isso."

Rony deu a flor a Hermione e ela, imediatamente, viu algo brilhar intensamente entre as pétalas. Era um anel, tão dourado quanto a flor, com um brilhante muito bem lapidado.

"Ela me disse para te beijar e não te deixar fugir. Disse para eu esperar o momento certo, e eu espero que esse seja o momento certo. E o meu modo de não te deixar fugir, Mione, é te pedindo em casamento. Então- ele apanhou as mãos dela, depois que botou a flor no cabelo dela, e beijou-a brevemente- você quer se casar comigo?"

Hermione parou. Sorriu para Rony e sentiu-se completamente aquecida por aquele olhar tão penetrante. Seu coração batia acelerado e ela não podia pensar em outra resposta que não um 'Sim'. Mas, antes que pudesse perceber, ela inclinou a cabeça e beijou Rony intensamente, como fizera na sala da casa dele, mas agora sem pretensões de ir embora.

"Eu não vou fugir dessa vez."

Os dois sorriram e Rony acomodou Hermione entre suas pernas, apoiada em seu peito. Estavam calmos agora, e felizes, com a idéia de que, a partir dali, tudo estaria melhor. Não bastaria mais que eles apenas estivessem juntos, não como amigos.

Uma amizade nunca vai suprir a falta de um beijo ousado e excitante, ou de um mais calmo e carinhoso. Nunca vai suportar a distância que não deveria existir entre dois corações tão perfeitos um para o outro.

Juntos eles observaram o belo por do sol. O horizonte alaranjado, pássaros voando através do sol, como se estivessem rumando para ele. Uma atmosfera calma e perfeita, romântica e ideal para mais um beijo apaixonado entre eles.

Minutos depois, no entanto, Rox apareceu ao lado dele e deu uma generosa lambida no rosto de Rony. Porém, o homem não ficou nervoso. Sorriu para o cachorro e deixou que ele o lambesse novamente.

A seguir, Hermione percebeu um pedaço de papel preso à coleira dele. Apanhou-o e abriu. Leu-o e terminou com um belo sorriso no rosto.

"_Queridos Rony e Hermione (papai e tia Mione),_

_esperamos que tenham se beijado e que se casem logo. Precisamos, urgentemente, de uma grande família feliz. Neste momento, provavelmente, estamos nos divertindo numa loja de brinquedos, enquanto Rox está de olho em vocês._

_Ele foi instruído para espionar os dois até que se beijem. Enquanto isso ele não sairá da cola de vocês e rosnará caso algum dos dois queira fugir da **obrigação** que ambos têm um com o outro._

_Portanto, não há caminhos para fugir. Beijem-se logo!_

_Com amor e carinho,_

_Harry e Megan"_

"O bilhete manda, explicitamente, que nos beijemos.- Hermione falou."

"Não vamos desobedecer.- Rony beijou-a novamente, com a gentileza de um cavalheiro, com a ousadia de um homem apaixonado, com a ansiedade de alguém que esperara por tanto tempo."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**N/Rbc: **eu gosto desse capítulo. É bem pequeno, mas no começo é engraçado, com toda a história da Megan e no final é romântico... então, espero que todos tenham gostado. O próximo capítulo é o último...pelo menos assim eu espero, e eu não sei quando vem, porque eu só tenho duas falas dele feitas...mas ok, não deve demorar de todo modo...e agora, as pré capas (não definitivas, talvez) de AdP 2 e 4 e Through The Rain estão no link HOMEPAGE da minha página nesse site na data de 05/09/2005...é isso...

**Maira Daroz:** você quem desapareceu, menina...rs...ou fui eu que desapareci com fics R/Hr? que seja...rs... bom que você reapareceu, um comentário seu sempre me vale muito e é muito bem vindo.

**Dany Granger Weasley: **aquela que me abordou com um grito no MSN e me perguntou da idéia 'não geniosa' de Megan ser filha da Fleur...mas ok, Dany, eu disse que a Megan era legal e divertida e o fato de ela ser filha da Fleur não é muita coisa...rs...o importante é que ela sabe mais sobre Rony e Hermione do que os próprios Rony e Hermione.

**Kamila:** esse foi o jeito dela unir o casal, espero que você tenha gostado e tenha se divertido com o capítulo...rs...

**Thaty:** e não era a Mione...bem que dava pra parecer, mas para surpresa de Rony era a sua querida filhinha, Megan...

**Rk-Chan:** ai, Rebeca Maria dói...rs...mas ta, eu confesso que eu quero fazer finais de capítulo angustiantes para deixar todo mundo curioso...rs...eu confesso, eu confesso...Rony, matar alguém? Só se for de amor...rs...

É isso... até o próximo capítulo!

Bjinhos...

**Rebeca Maria!**


End file.
